In all the Universes
by I.have.a.tiara
Summary: Sheldon travels in time until 2012 and discovers that there are multiverses and that his life could be different. How Amy and his friends will react?
1. Chapter 1

**I hadn't thought about writing another story so soon, but today I woke up and this story suddenly occurred to me. According to me will be three chapters, but I always say the same and write more lol. Anyway, I hope you like it. Comments are always appreciated.**

-Leonard, could you please pass me the sauce- Penny asked, pointing to the bag that was on the table.

-Of course- He leave the plate on his legs and look inside the bag- I think they forgot it.

-Well,- Penny shrugged. -I'll have to eat it like that.

\- Good thing Sheldon is not here or we should hear him call the pizzeria to complain - everyone laughed at Howard's comment.

-I think I have a bit of sauce left. I'm going to look for her. -Leonard stood up and started walking toward the kitchen when suddenly a light appeared out of nowhere and blinded everyone for a few seconds.

-What the hell is that light?- Penny asked, covering her eyes.

-I don't know- Leonard answered from the floor as he had been scared and fallen to the floor- Are you all right?

-Yes-answered Howard and Raj in unison.

-What's going on here?- Said a very familiar voice.

-Sheldon? - Everyone finally could see well and they found that Sheldon was standing by the kitchen island- Did you provoke that horrible light?

-I think so ... -Sheldon turned around to see from one side to another- What are we doing here?

-What are we doing here? - Howard looked at him without understanding- What are you doing here? You were supposed to go out with your friend Amy.

-Amy is my friend?

-Well, that's what you say all the time.

-But ... -Sheldon looked at the strange clock in his hand. The had been spinning like crazy and suddenly understood everything- Oh no...

-What's the matter with you?- Penny asked. -You're acting weirder than usual.

-What year is?

-Okay, I think Sheldon finally went crazy,- said Howard.

-It's not time for jokes Wolowitz. What year are we in?

\- In 2012- Leonard put a hand on his shoulder- Are you sure you're okay?

-Yes it's just that ... I can not believe it worked.

-What worked?

-I just went back in time-Raj who was drinking water spit it out.

-You've definitely gone crazy,- said Raj.

-I'm afraid time travel is impossible- Leonard grabbed his arm and started to take him to the room- I think you should rest.

-I'm not crazy or tired-he let go of Leonard and looked at his friends- I traveled 13 years in time.

-Do you really expect us to believe that you ...?- Penny began, but at that moment the apartment door opened and Sheldon and Amy entered through it.

-You will not believe what happened to us,- Sheldon said as he left his keys on the table next to the door, looked up and saw that all his friends seemed very surprised. -What happen to all of you?- Penny pointed to the opposite side of the room and Sheldon realized why everyone was so surprised.

-Why didn't you tell me you had a twin?- Amy asked, still at his side.

-No ... I don't have a twin,- He said, still looking at the man who looked so much like him. He grabs the sword of Game of Thrones that was next to the door to threaten the stranger- Who are you?

-Then it's true-Howard ignored the Sheldon who was at the door and looked at the other Sheldon still unable to believe it

-What is true? -asked Sheldon beginning to get angry- And who is this guy?

\- I am your ... from the future - the Sheldon of the past opened his mouth to say something but a second later he fainted.

When Sheldon opened his eyes he was lying on the sofa and his friends were surrounding him but there was no sign of the other Sheldon.

-Are you okay?" Amy asked him and he nodded.

-What happened to me?- He said, sitting down in his place. -I swear I just had the weirdest dream of all. That I traveled in time and...

-I think I know how it all happened-said the Sheldon of the future appearing in the hall while the other Sheldon opened his eyes- I see that you're fine- smiled at the sight of his young version.

-Are you really from the future?- Asked the younger Sheldon standing up and the other Sheldon nodded." Proof it.

-Very well-Sheldon of the future turned to see everyone present- What do you want to know?

-I don't think it's a good idea-Leonard said and everyone looked at him- Anything he says about our future can change things.

\- His single presence has already altered everything.

-Howard is right-everyone looked surprised at the Sheldon of the future- I know it sounds strange but in the future Howard and I agree on many things.

-I think that's even weirder than your presence here,- said Howard.

-Whatever. What do you want to know? Penny and Amy started asking many questions and Sheldon didn't understand any- One by one.

-Oh yes of course, sorry -said Amy- You start.

-Well it's quite obvious that you come from the future now that I realize- everyone looked at her surprised- What? You don't need to be so smart to notice that this Sheldon finally dresses up as an adult and not as a 10 year old child.

-I don't dress like a 10-year-old boy,- complained the younger Sheldon.

-It's true- Amy said looking at the checkered shirt and jeans of the other Sheldon.

\- That he has other clothes doesn't prove that it comes from the future - said the other Sheldon.

-But he looks a little older-Amy looked at him carefully- How old are you?

-45 years old.

-You don't look like a 45-year-old," Penny said clearly surprised.

-They tell me the entire time-He look at their younger version- Now you believe me?

-I'm still not convinced.

-What day is today?

-May 24, 2012-answered Leonard.

-It's our ... your anniversary,- He said looking at Sheldon and Amy who were sitting together.

-Anniversary?- Amy frowned.

-Yes. It was the day we met in the cafeteria thanks to Raj and Howard.

-I was right. I don't know who you are but you're an impostor. Sheldon ran to the door and grabbed the sword again. Who are you and why are you here?

-Well, everyone is right. I was so exasperating -said looking at the other Sheldon- I told you I am you.

\- Then why do you say that today is our anniversary? - Amy asked.

-Because it is! You and I met on May 24, 2010 after Raj and Howard blackmailed me with a dirty sock.

-We never did that-said Raj.

-Of course you did. We were on the roof doing experiments, I found the dirty sock and you-He point to Raj-you told me that you had hidden it somewhere in the apartment and that if I did not accept going to a date with Amy you would leave it here and you would not tell me where it was.

-The first part is true, but I got rid of the sock and never mention it again- answered Raj.

-Then how did you meet?- Asked the Sheldon of the future.

\- I wanted to go to the presentation of the book of Dr. Brian Green but none wanted to accompany me so I went alone. After telling him that he should dedicate himself to something else, he asked me to leave so I did; Amy caught up with me and said that Dr. Green's attitude had been rude and that I was right. I invited her to the apartment that same day - the Sheldon of the future raised her eyebrows in surprise.

\- You mean Amy and you...

-Amy and I what?

-I think he thinks you and I had coitus that night-Amy explained, blushing.

-Of course not. I find the idea of coitus as something ridiculous.

"At least that's still the same," said the Sheldon of the future. "For now.

-For now? What do you mean by that?

-Nothing Sheldon- turned to look at Leonard and Penny- Are you together?

-Of course not, we're just friends,- said Leonard.

-Really? -They both nodded- And don't you want to have beautiful and intelligent babies with Penny?

-No! Penny is like a sister to me.

-Okay this is weirder than I thought- He look at Howard and realized something- Where is Bernadette?

-Who is Bernadette?- Howard asked.

-Your wife.

-I don't know any Bernadette and I'm not married either.

-Wait, was not that the name of your friend who worked with you at Cheesecake Factory?- Raj asked looking at Penny.

-It's true, but after she got her PhD, she stopped talking to me.

-Don't tell me you're married? -asked Sheldon of the future looking at Raj.

-I'm not married- said Raj.

-Well, at least that has not changed.

-I'm engaged.

-I don't understand why here many things are different.

-What do you mean?- Amy asked.

-Unless ... there really are multiverses.

-What's that?- Penny looked at everyone in search of an answer.

-There is a theory that there are multiple versions of the universe and that in each of these versions, there is another Howard, another Rajesh ... -began to explain Leonard.

-That's impossible- said the youngest Sheldon.

-As impossible as time travel?- Said Howard, pointing to the other Sheldon.

-I can not believe that time travel and multiverses are real,- Rajesh said.

-Can you imagine everything we would gain if we proof it.- Howard stood up excitedly.

-We must start working immediately-Leonard also stood up.

-Wait, wait.- The boys looked at Penny. -I want to know what my life is like in the other universe.

\- Are you sure you want to know?

-Yes- replied Amy and Penny.

-In my universe-He point to Leonard and Penny-they have been married for 10 years, they have a son and at this moment Penny is pregnant. Both have very successful careers and ...

-Did I become a professional dancer?

\- In my universe you never wanted to be a dancer. You wanted to be an actress, you left it and in the end you managed to be a very recognized actress.

\- What about me?

\- You married Bernadette 13 years ago and you have 3 children. And after many years you obtained your doctorate.

\- This Bernadette that you say is my wife in another universe, is she pretty?

-All say that she could get something better, so...

-Sounds like she is very pretty,- Howard said excitedly.

-And in my universe Raj get married 5 years ago.

-Why did it take me so long to get married?- Raj said crossing his arms.

\- You were very bad to have lasting relationships.

\- What about you? Surely you live alone with a lot of cats-said Howard funny

-Well ... -in that moment his cell phone started ringing and he took it out of his pocket- Hi honey!

-Honey?-Penny said and they all looked at Sheldon.

-Surely it's his sister Missy,- whispered Leonard.

-For your information, it's my wife-the Sheldon of the past spit out his drink.


	2. Chapter 2

-Wife?- Howard asked in surprise. -You mean there's a universe where Sheldon is married?

-Wait honey, I need to fix something, but give me 5 minutes and I'll explain everything-said the Sheldon of the future talking on the cell phone -Yes, do not worry. I'm fine. I love you.

-That's the sweetest ... and weird thing I've heard coming from Sheldon- Penny looked from her friend to the other Sheldon with a smile.

-Thank you, I think -he smiled thinking about his wife- And going back to your question, yes I'm married for 7 years and we have two children.

-This is terribly disappointing,- said Sheldon, standing up and walking towards the door.

-What is disappointing?- Leonard asked, frowning.

\- That I was always a faithful believer of time travel and life in other universes and I really wished I could meet another Sheldon as perfect as I...

-He thinks it's perfect,- whispered Howard to Raj who laughed and his Sheldon glared at them.

-As I said before the interruption of the engineer- Howard rolled his eyes- I wanted to meet another Sheldon, but this-pointed to his version of the future- It is one of the most pathetic versions of me, that I didn't even imagine that they could exist.

-Why do you say that? -the other Sheldon began to get upset, he knew that in the past it had been annoying, but he had never realized how much- Is it because I marry the only woman I have loved and who help me to become a much better person than you are?

-Okay, that was definitely very sweet- Penny turned to see her friend- Don't you think? -Amy simply nodded.

-Better person? You sound like a complete hippie and not one of the brightest minds of this time.

-I'm one of the ...

-So please tell me who is that woman you married to avoid meeting her and committing the worst mistake of my life- said young Sheldon interrupting his other version

-Never say that again- the Sheldon of the future approached completely angry and the young man stepped back a few steps- Meeting her is the best thing that has happened to us.

-Sheldon already met his future wife? -asked Raj surprised.

-That's right, and from what little I've seen since I got here-I look at his younger version-I don't think you want to get away from Amy-everyone turned to see the woman who was still sitting on the couch and who had blushed .

-I knew it was not just your friend!- Penny said looking at Sheldon and Amy with a smile.

-That's not ... I never ... -Sheldon opened the door of his apartment and ran away.

-Where the hell are you going?- Penny asked annoyed but Sheldon couldn't hear her.

-I don't know, but I'll go find him.- Leonard stood up and was about to leave when the Sheldon of the future stopped him.

-Leave it, I'm sure he'll be back soon -He looked at Amy who was still saying nothing- Are you okay?

-I don't know.

-Do you want us to talk?- Amy nodded.

-Let's go to your... to Sheldon's room.

When Sheldon entered the room he was surprised to see that it was almost the same as his old room in 4A. Quickly he looked around the room and smiled internally when he saw that there were several pictures of him and Amy all over the place. He took one of the photos and looked at Amy who had sat on the edge of the bed.

-Where were you in this picture? -asked sitting next to her.

-In the skating rink. It was a fun day- she answers with a slight smile as she remembers that day.

-Sheldon and you went to skate?

-Yes. In your universe does not exist...?

-No, it's not that- interrupted Sheldon. -I'm surprised that Sheldon has agreed to something like this.

-In fact it was his idea.

-Incredible-continued to see the photo and smiled- And says that I am the hippie...

-What do you mean?

-There are many photos of you here.

-Yes, well ... we are friends and we spend a lot of time together.

-I imagine he also spends time with the boys and Penny and yet I don't see any picture of them.- Amy blushed when she realized he was right.

-I don't know what happens. Sheldon and I are just friends and we both think that romantic love is complete nonsense but...

-But it hurt you to hear that meeting the woman he's going to married would be the worst mistake and that it would turn out to be you, right?

-Well, you're very good at recognizing people's feelings-said Amy clearly amazed.

-I'm not as good as you think and it took me many years. But I can recognize how you feel perfectly without needing to tell me-He takes her hand briefly-in any universe apparently.

-I don't know why it bothers me. I'm not interested in Sheldon that way.

-You can deny it to others, but I know that you are and also Sheldon feels something for you.

-Sure, that's why Sheldon came out scared at the possibility that we'll get married someday.

-In my universe I left the city for over a month when Leonard and Penny got engaged and my Amy suggested that we live together after 4 years of being in a relationship.

\- Don't you think you exaggerated a bit?

-I was going through many changes and it was difficult for me and I am sure that for this Sheldon it is also difficult but I am also sure that he will return soon.

\- Why are you so sure?

-You and my other version met about a year ago, right? -Amy nodded- And here you are in his room and I don't think it's the first time you're here.

-No, Sheldon lets me in all the time.

-I was upset every time my Amy came to my room.

-That has to...

-Let me continue, please-Amy nodded- After our first date we didn't see each other for 4 months, we only sent emails until Penny forced us to go to another date because she found out that we were planning to have a child together with fertility experts in a lab.

\- Is that how your children were born? - She asks curious.

-Of course not! Our children were traditionally conceived.

-Do you mean that you and I...? Well, your Amy and you...? -She blushed.

-Yes, obviously we had coitus. In fact we had coitus this morning-Amy blushed even more at the thought- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have talked about that.

-No, it's okay.-Amy bit her lip. -I've always thought of coitus as unnecessary but I'm curious ... How it is ... you know...

-It's a wonderful thing.- Sheldon smiled a few seconds. -My other version is right, I sound like a hippie.

After that Sheldon and Amy continued talking about their relationships and Sheldon realized that in this universe the other Sheldon and Amy had advanced in their friendship in a year more than them in 4 years . And he felt bad for having wasted so much time.

-Do you feel better?-He asks to Amy.

-I still feel a little weird at the idea that in another universe Sheldon and I are married and have children.

-And brilliant careers.

-Really?

-Did you think we were a couple of hippies in love?

-Well…

\- Both Amy and I have amazing careers and achievements but together ... we are considered the most important scientific couple.

\- Why didn't you say it?

-I was going to do it but my other self did not give me a chance-at that moment his cell phone started ringing and he took it out of his pocket- You are talking to me.

-I'll leave you to talk with me...to her. This is still weird-she got out of bed and left the room.

-Hello honey, "Sheldon said smiling when he saw his wife through the video call.

-Sheldon Lee Cooper we've been calling you for hours! -Amy was upset and worried- Why did not you answer the phone?

-Amy, it's only been an hour. It's not so bad.

-Sheldon is 11 o'clock at night and you disappeared since the morning.

-Really?- He asks surprised.

-Yes and now will you tell me where you are?

-Wel...You will not believe this.

-Believe what?-Sheldon turned the cell phone over and showed the room-Sheldon, don't tell me you kept all your stuff from your old room in a warehouse!

-Of course not.

-And how do you explain that you are in a replica of your old room?

-Do you remember my super-secret experiment?- Amy nodded. -And what did you use your sexuality to force me to tell you?

-Yes, but what does it have to do with ...- Amy opened her eyes in surprise. -You're kidding, aren't you?

-It would be better if you see it for yourself.- Sheldon opened the door of the room and could see the hallway, the bathroom door and all his friends sitting in the old apartment of Leonard and Penny-Boys, say hello to my wife.

-This can not be true- Amy said surprised looking at her friends and her younger version.

\- What can not be true? - Penny asked appearing behind her friend, Amy gave her phone and Penny opened her eyes - holy crap on a cracker- exclaimed when she saw her other version smiling at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back. I had been busy but I'm finally free, so I'll update in a few days.**

-Sheldon Lee Cooper, what the hell did you do? -Asked Penny still surprised to see her friend in an exact replica of her old apartment and with people who looked like her group of friends.

-I don't think you will understand- Sheldon answered and both Penny looked at him annoyed.

\- Do you think I'm not smart enough?

-Well…

-Don't answer- his wife warned him with a smile and then she looked at Penny- I'll explain later.

-Well, but at least tell us where you are-he frowned- We were all very worried about you.

-I'm in your old apartment. Don't you see? - He said, rolling his eyes.

-What I do not understand is why there is a blonde that looks like me, behind you.

-Not only looks like you ... it's you.

-What? - Penny shouted.

-Let's say ... Sheldon traveled to the past and all those people you see there are us and our friends.

-No, that can not ... it's impossible...

-Where is Leonard?- Sheldon asked his wife and ignoring his friend.

-It is coming.

-Well, when he arrive, tell him I need to talk urgently with him- Amy nodded- We'll talk later.

-It's okay. I love you.

-I love you too- a second later he hang up and he keep his cell phone in the pocket of his pants- Don't you think that my other self is taking too long to came back?

-Yes, we should look for him- Amy agreed.

-But where are we looking for him?- Rajesh asked.

-In the comic book store or trains store-suggested the Sheldon of the future.

-Why the hell would Sheldon go to those places for kids?- Howard and the others looked rather confused.

-Because ... wait a minute ... Do you mean to say that Sheldon doesn't like comics? -They shook their heads- and you?

-None of us like comics or superheroes- Leonard replied.

-What kind of horrible universe is this- said Sheldon, feeling a chill. -Is Geology interesting in this universe?"

-Well…

-Best not tell me. I don't want to know-at that moment his cell phone started ringing for what he imagine would be his friend- Leonard, good you call, I ... Oh, it's you- said when he saw the blonde- Where is your husband?

-Leonard is on the way.

-I asked you to talk to me when he arrived.

-Have not you considered doing us a favor and staying there?- she asks, smiling sweetly.

-Hey! -The voice of Amy was heard behind her.

-You know I'm kidding-Penny said looking at her friend.

-Well, if you've finished playing...

-No, no, no, wait, - Penny said when she saw that Sheldon was about to hang up.

-Now what?

-What year are you in? I want to talk to my younger version and give a couple of tips.

-If it's to prevent you from marrying Leonard, save them. In this universe he doesn't seem interested in you. "Penny frowned.

-What do you mean by "in this universe"? - Amy asked, removing the phone of Penny's hand.

-Well, not only did I verify that time travel exists, but also that I accidentally verified the existence of multiverses.

\- What are the multiverses? - Now it was Penny who took the phone from Amy.

-Babe, you could project us, to avoid fighting for the phone-Amy asked her husband.

-Yes, of course- Leonard and the others watched as Sheldon touched the screen of his phone and then placed it on the floor.

\- What are you...? - Howard began to ask when suddenly a hologram of Penny and Amy appeared in the middle of the room - Wooow, this is incredible.

"I look so fat," said the younger Penny looking at her other version.

-I'm not fat! I'm pregnant. "She crossed his arms as she watched everyone.-Oh honey, I didn't remember how good you looked thin- Leonard blushed.

\- In your universe I'm fat?

-You aren't fat, but let's say that after we got married you stopped taking care of your appearance.

The younger Amy approached and looked at the hologram of her other version carefully. They were almost identical, with the difference that the other Amy looked a little older, but wore very elegant and formal clothes.

-You wonder why I'm dressed like that, right. - She ask her younger version who simply nodded. -In this universe ... we could say that ... Sheldon and I are very famous so we are constantly giving lectures and interviews and I had to" improve my wardrobe. "

-I think it was an excellent idea- Raj said and his Amy frowned- Amy, you are very pretty but those clothes are horrible.

-And yours? - She asks, glaring at him. Raj was about to respond when Sheldon entered the apartment. His other self picked up the phone and said goodbye to his wife and Penny.

-Oh, I see you're still here -he said looking at his other self with annoyance.

-And here I will continue until I fix the clock to return to my time.

-And I suppose you'll want me to help you.

-Don't worry, I can solve this without you. Unlike what you think you aren't the brightest mind in the universe.

-Oh, that must have hurt- Leonard said, enjoying that someone put Sheldon in his place while the others except Amy laughed.

-Well, then leave my house-turned around to see all his friends- Furthermore, leave me... all of you.

-Sheldon...

-What are you waiting for? - He went to the kitchen and started looking for something.

-Okay, we're leaving now. Everyone stood up and walked towards the door

-Why are you leaving? You live here. "Sheldon looked at Leonard who also started walking to the exit.

-Sheldon is having one of his tantrums and I'm not in the mood to stay and listen to him.

-Wait Amy, you stay- She turned to see Sheldon and then his friends.

\- You still have time to go and be free of Sheldon' craziness -Howard advise, but she returned to the apartment.

-Close the door, please.

-Very well, do you want us to talk or...?

-We need to talk about our relationship- she nodded as she sat next to Sheldon on the sofa- As you well know from the moment I met you I was impressed by how smart you are and how much we have in common and we have been good friends for more than a year.

-Yes-Amy said without understanding why Sheldon was telling her all that.

-And during that year we have spent a lot of time together ... time that I should have used to achieve a great scientific discovery and win all the prizes I deserve.

-Do you…? Do you regret having met me? "Amy asked, feeling a small tightness in her chest.

-No, it was something ... interesting. But for the sake of science ... I think we should not continue to see each other. "Amy opened her lips but not a word came out of her mouth." I wish you good luck, Dr. Fowler.

Sheldon tried to take her hand as a farewell but she stood up and walked towards the door. After opening it she turned to look at Sheldon with tears in her eyes.

-Are you sure of this?

-Amy ... -seeing her crying made Sheldon felt the strange need to want to hold her but he held back- It's ... it's the best

\- For you, right?

-For both- he approached her and Amy stepped back- I know you will achieve great things- he extended his hand with the hope that this time Amy would take it.

-Good bye Dr. Cooper -said Amy closing the door with a bang.

Sheldon remained in a trance looking at the door for a few seconds, when he reacted he turned around and started walking towards his room.

-It's the best- Sheldon said again before entering his room.

When leaving the apartment Amy began to cry even more, she felt as if she would fall at any moment so she leaned against the door and began to slide until she was sitting on the floor.

-Amy, what happened? -Asked Penny when she left her apartment and saw her friend crying.

-Sheldon ... he says he doesn't want to see me anymore.

\- That jerk ... - Penny was going to enter the 4A but Amy stopped her - I have to talk to him.

-No. Leave it alone.

-But Amy...

-Please.

-Okay, but at least come to my apartment and let's talk.

-I don't want to talk about this -said trying to go down the stairs.

-You feel bad and it's not a good idea to drive like that.

-I'm fine.

-You are not-at that moment the Sheldon of the future came out and saw Penny holding Amy.

-What happened?

-Your other self is an idiot- Penny replied.

-What did he do to you? - He ask Amy while helping to take her to 4B

-He told her he doesn't want to see her anymore- explained Penny.

-I'm going to talk to him.

-No! - Amy looked at both of them. -It's okay. I don't even know why I'm crying. Sheldon is right, being friends has distracted us from our goals and now we can ... we can focus and succeed.

-Penny, could you leave us alone? - Sheldon asked.

-Yes, I'll be in my room if you need anything.

-Thank you.

\- Why did you ask Penny to leave?

-I suppose you don't want your friends to realize how you feel about Sheldon.

-I do not…

-I will not tell anyone.

-You're right, I don't want anyone to know that I'm in love with Sheldon.

-I promise you I will not say anything.

-Could you ... could you hold me? - Future Sheldon nodded with a smile as Amy approached him.

The young Sheldon left his room, even though he tried he could not sleep so he decided to prepare something to drink. He had just opened the refrigerator door when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and started looking around the apartment when he noticed Sheldon's phone on the floor. After a few seconds he decided to answer the video call.

-Hey baby- Amy smiled and he frowned slightly uncomfortable- Excuse me, Sheldon. Where is my husband?

-I don't know and I'm don't care. Goodbye.

-Wait.

-What?

-I need to talk to him. Could you go see if he's in Penny's apartment?

-I'm very busy to...

-Please Dr. Cooper- Amy said with her best smile to try to convince this Sheldon.

-Very well, but just because I want you to stop bothering me-opened the door of his apartment- And if it isn't there, don't even think about asking me to look elsewhere.

-Fine.

-Penny, is the hippie of the future...? - He was silent when he saw his Amy kissing the other Sheldon.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheldon of the future separated from Amy and immediately turned to see his younger version.

-Sheldon- Amy looked at the two men, stood up and tried to approach her Sheldon but he moved away- I ...- she was going to take him by the hand to prevent him from leaving but Sheldon was faster and ran by the stairs to get away from there.

-Wait Amy- the other Sheldon stopped her.

-I have to go for him and explain him-she said trying to he let her go.

-That only will make him more upset.

-I ... I shouldn't have kissed you, that was wrong-she was on the verge of tears and she just wanted to disappear.

-You kissed him?- Penny asked, appearing at the door of her apartment.

-It was a mistake, I was ... I felt very bad for everything that our Sheldon told me and when you ... -she look at the other Sheldon- You hugged me ...

-I understand you, Amy. I'm not upset.

-You should ... -she opened his eyes to remember something- I am a horrible person. I kissed a married man!

-Well, he's married to you in another universe so I don't think it's so terrible that you kissed him-said Penny approaching her to try to calm her down.

-But surely Sheldon must be thinking that I am a who...

-Don't even say it- said future's Sheldon, frowning at the idea of thinking about Amy like that.-And I'm glad this happened.

\- Why? - Both Penny and Amy seemed very surprised - You will not be thinking that Amy and you...

-Of course not! It's just that I'm sure this will help my other self realize that he's in love with Amy.

-Why are you so sure?

-Because I admitted my feelings for Amy when I saw her with someone else.

-I don't know. Our Sheldon and you are different, "Penny said.

-I don't think we're as different as he thinks.

Sheldon ran down the stairs and left the building, crossed to the small park opposite and sat on the favorite bench of Amy and him. He was angry and felt a strange feeling in his chest.

-Sheldon, listen to me- said Amy's voice. He stood up to get away from her but he did not see her anywhere- Sheldon, I'm down here.

-I didn't remember you were there,- he said rudely. -Goodbye.

-Don't hang me!- Amy of the future said.

-I have nothing to talk about, neither with you nor with any other Amy.

-Please, I know what you must be feeling and...

-How do you know how I'm feeling? - He asked, sitting down on the bench again.

-I know what it is to see the person you want to kiss another person.

-I don't want Amy.

-I saw your face when you saw my husband and Amy kissing and you can deny everything you want but I'm sure that it hurt you and surely you're jealous.

-I'm not jealous. Amy ... Dr. Fowler can share saliva with whomever she wants, it's just ... it bothers me that such a brilliant person wastes her intellect for being on such useless things as kisses-Amy of the future smiled. It reminded her of when she met her Sheldon and they both thought that way.

\- Let's suppose for a moment that you're telling the truth...

-I'm seriously. I have no feelings for Amy.

-Very good. So ... If you knew Amy was marrying another man, how would you feel? - Amy smiled internally when she saw Sheldon's brief expression of sadness.

-Disappointed that she's not the brilliant scientist I've always thought she is.

-What does marriage have to do with not being intelligent and brilliant?

-I just need to saw your husband. It's all a hippie completely in love with you- Amy could not help but smile at that- And as far as I know, you two spend a lot of time getting carried away by...

-Okay, I understood. And I don't know why he's talking about that ... but my husband is the most prestigious physicist at the moment and I'm the most important neurobiologist.

-I don't think so.

-We are. And since I know you will not believe me, I'll show you something.

-Nothing can convince me that a couple of hippies like you are the most important in...

"Just wait a minute." Amy disappeared from the screen and Sheldon rolled his eyes. He was about to hang up when Amy reappeared- Sorry for the delay, but apparently the children were doing experiments in the office and moved everything.

-And apart from being hippies in love, you have children. And so you want me to believe what you tell me?

\- You think Sheldon and I spend all our time having sex and taking care of our children instead of making scientific advances, right?

-And it is not like that?

-I did not remember how stubborn you were when you was young,- Amy said. -And no, it's not like that. Our children are very intelligent and can take care of themselves.

-Any adolescent can do it.

-My children are 7 and 4 years old.

-Oh ... -Sheldon seemed somewhat surprised- But I don't think they're that smart.

-Elliott will go to the university next year-she smiled when she saw Sheldon's surprise-at what age did you go to the university?

-I was ... I...

-You were 11 years old, isn't it?

-Yes, well ... I...

-And before you want to hang me up, I'm going to show you this- Amy moved a little so that Sheldon could see what was in her hand- Do you know what it is?

-It's ... impossible-Sheldon opened his eyes-how ... how did you get it?

-Sheldon and I won it almost 5 years ago.

-Both?

-Yes, we work together on super asymmetry project...

-That doesn't exist," interrupted Sheldon, still incredulous.

-Yes, it exists and we prove it.

-I…

-In this universe you got the idea that allowed you to get a Nobel prize on the day of our wedding, at that time we started working until Penny interrupted us, we got married and after the honeymoon, we worked together for this-she show him the prize again- Maybe at this moment you think that feeling something for Amy will make you lose your focus on winning the Nobel Prize, but maybe it's the opposite, maybe together you can achieve it... like Sheldon and me.

-That's…

-Look, you don't have to say anything. Maybe after talking to me you still have the idea of walking away from Amy and I would understand, but take the time to think about everything you could gain by having Amy in your life.

After finishing the call with the other Amy, Sheldon was thinking about everything she had said and after a while he made a decision so he went back to the building and went to Penny's apartment.

-What happened Sheldon?- Asked the blonde after opening the door.

-I need to talk to Amy.

-She is not here. She went to her apartment.

-Very well-turned around and touched the button for the elevator to open.

-Where are you going?

-It's not obvious? I'm going to Amy's apartment to talk to her.

-Sheldon, I don't think it's a good idea-Penny stood between the elevator doors to prevent her friend from entering.

-Why not?

-Amy already feels bad for everything that happened and doesn't need you to go and reclaim her for something that you provoked.

-I'm not going to reclaim to her. I'm going to apologize to her.

-Really?- Penny stepped aside rather surprised.

-Yes. I want ... I...could be possible that... I have romantic feelings for her

-What? - Shout even more surprised- Then you go to ask her to be your girlfriend?

-Not yet, but I'm going to tell her that I want us to continue being friends.

-Penny, I heard you scream. What happened? -Asked old Sheldon and then saw his other self.

-Sheldon admitted that he loves Amy- she said jumping excitedly.

-I don't love her! But ... I have feelings for her -he look to his neighbor with a frown- And I'm going to ask you not to tell everybody what I said.

-Okay.

-Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go talk to Amy.

-Sheldon is already late and Amy must already be sleeping-Penny pushed him to his apartment- Better go to sleep and tomorrow after work you talk to her.

-What do you think?- he ask future's Sheldon.

-My Amy hated when I woke her at midnight so I don't think this Amy would be happy if you wake her.

-All right. I'll talk to her tomorrow, -he said entering the apartment.

-What made you change your opinion?

-Amy- his other self look at him confused- Not my Amy, your wife.

-You talked to her? How?

-She called when you were in Penny's apartment, I answered and asked me to look for you and...

-Was when you saw me kissing with your Amy- young Sheldon nodded- Did she see us?

-Yes ... -Sheldon could notice the concern of his other self- Relax, she is not upset.

-She isn't?

-No, and she helped me admit my feelings for Amy.

-I'm glad for that.

\- Why did not you tell me you won the Nobel Prize?

-Because you wouldn't have believed me.

-You're right.

-Obviously I'm right. I'm you.

-Yes ... and I don't like much to admit this but ... you're not the hippie that I thought you were.

-I like you, too,-said the Sheldon of the future, and his other self rolled his eyes.

-By the way, your wife told me that Howard and Leonard will call you tomorrow morning.

The next morning Leonard and Sheldon went to work while Sheldon of the future tried to figure out how to fix the clock to get back to his time.

-Why are you calling until now? -Asked when answering Leonard's call.

-You disappeared yesterday and we were looking for you for hours.

-You could call me...

-I was tired.

-And while you were sleeping peacefully I was stuck in the past.

-I didn't sleep peacefully. Your wife and mine scolded me for letting you do the experiment alone.

-They're are right, you had...

-You are the guilty one! I told you to wait for me to come to try the watch and you didn't listen to me.

-Yes, well…

-I should leave you there.

\- You wouldn't dare.

-Of course not. Amy would kill me-Sheldon smiled- And now tell me everything that happened to see how we solve it.

A couple of hours later Sheldon was writing some formulas on the board when he heard the door open.

-Hello Sheldon-greeting Howard.

-Hello, if you're looking for my other self, he is at work.

-I know, I talk to him- he sat on the edge of the sofa-. In fact, you are the one I was looking for.

-Me? -Howard nodded. -Why?

-After I get home, I look for Bernadette on the Internet and she's very beautiful and intelligent and ... I can not stop thinking about her.

-Okay- Sheldon said, not understanding what he had to do with that.

-And I need to know more about her.

-I don't think that…

-Please, Sheldon! She is perfect for me.

-I don't think I have any case to tell you about the Bernadette of my universe because they two must be different.

-It does not matter, they must be alike in some things.

Sheldon turned to the board. He wanted to continue working to return as soon as possible to his universe and his time, but Howard looked very excited and after all thanks to him he met Amy and had got Mark Hamill to officiate his wedding.

-Very well, I'll tell you everything I know about Bernadette.

-I appreciate it- said Howard happily. Sheldon was about to speak when his cell phone started ringing.

-Excuse me for a moment- He take his cell phone out of his pocket- What happened Leonard? Did you manage to talk to Wolowitz?

-Yes and ... I'm afraid I don't have good news.

-What ... what do you mean?" Sheldon asked with concern.

\- That Howard and I think it is ... that it is almost impossible for you to return to our time.


	5. Chapter 5

**As always, thank you very much for reading and for the comments that make my day.**

-What? -Sheldon stepped back a little and was about to fall if it were not for Howard that hold him- I can't go back to my time? -Leonard shook his head- But...

-I'm sorry, Sheldon.

-But ... it has ... it has to be other way-Howard helped him to sit on the sofa.

-Indeed, there is a way.

-Which one? - Sheldon asked immediately.

-I don't think you'll like what I'm going to tell you.

-Tell me. I will do anything to get back with my family.

-Anything? - Sheldon nodded as he stood up. -Very well, I'll tell you, but first...

-What? -Asked the physicist beginning to get exasperated.

-You have to promise not to bother yourself or do anything to get revenge.

-Revenge? What the hell are you talking about?

-Don't ask any more questions and just tell me if you're going to promise not to take revenge.

-Okay! I promise I won't get revenge.

-Very well,-said Leonard, laughing.

-What are you laughing at?-Sheldon frowned.

-Bazinga, - Leonard said, still laughing.

-What? - Sheldon asked between angry and confused.

-Bazinga- Leonard repeated again.

-Wait ... was you kidding? - Leonard nodded, wiping a tear from laughing.

-You should have seen your face when I told you that you couldn't go back.

-Leonard Leakey Hofstadter how you dare ... -In that moment Sheldon wish to have mental powers to be able to explode the head of his best friend- When I return I will ...

\- You're going to what? You promised you wouldn't take revenge, -He said with a smile of satisfaction. Sheldon, seeing his expression, closed his eyes tightly and tried to suppress his anger with Kolinahr.

-It's okay. I won't do anything- He breathe deeply- And now, could you tell me how the hell to come back to my time?

-Of course. I sent all the information to your cell phone but I'm not sure if it came to you or not, so check it out right now- Sheldon nodded and started searching for the information.

-Yes, I'm already reading- Sheldon began to relax as he read- It's quite simple. We talk later.

-Wait. There is another thing you should know.

-I'm not going to fall again.

-I'm talking seriously so listen to me...

-I hear you.

-After you make all the adjustments to the clock you must wait a few days for...

-Why wait? With these changes I can travel in time again.

\- That's right, but if you do it right away, it's possible that you end up in another time or another multiverse.

-Well yes, but the chances of that happening are very low.

-It may be, but you really want to take a chance and that this time there is no solution?

-Well, I'm going to wait a few days -He said in a bad mood because he wanted so much to go back to Amy and their children.

After finishing talking to Leonard he turned around and saw Howard sitting on the couch.

-I had forgotten you were here.

-It was a cruel joke what Leonard did.

-Yes, but I think I deserved it.

\- So you really won't get revenge?

\- No, I promised him that I wouldn't take revenge and I intend to fulfill it.

-I think it's great.

-But I will tell Amy what he did and she will take revenge for me -said smiling evilly.

-Okay, you're scaring me, - said Howard, moving away from him.

-Don't worry, you're not the one who should be scared -He look at your cell phone and look for your wife's number- And now if you'll excuse me, I should talk to Amy.

-But you was going to talk to me about my future wife. - Sheldon rolled his eyes.

-I have to talk to Amy and then make the adjustments to the clock.

-But ... -Howard looked pretty discouraged.

\- What do you think if tomorrow I tell you everything you want about her?

-Okay ... And if you want I could try to help you fix the clock- Sheldon was about to tell him that he didn't think a simple engineer understood anything about time travel, but in the end he simply nodded.

-Hello dear-said smiling when seeing his wife through the screen of his cell phone

-Hello.

-Are you okay? - He ask worried at Amy's seriousness.

-Yes, I'm great at seeing how you have fun in that universe.

-How do I have fun? What are you talking about?

-You don't remember what you did yesterday?

-Well, I ... -He started thinking about all the events of yesterday- Oh...

-You remembered, right?

-Yes. And I'm really sorry. But I don't understand, the other Sheldon said you weren't upset for the kiss.

-And I wasn't. But you didn't even talk to me to tell me!

-Well, it's that many things happened and I...

-You did not even think about talking to me?

-Yes, I was going to tell you but...

-When another woman kissed you, the first thing you did was cross the country to tell me and propose to me.

-That is different. That time when Ramona kissed me...

-Ramona kissed you? - Howard asked, appearing behind Sheldon.

-Yes.

\- The same Ramona who stole your job?

-Ramona stole my work? - He ask looking at Howard and he nodded. -How? - Howard motioned him to turn to see his wife who was frowning. -That's not what matters now, Howard. So let me talk to Amy.

-Good try- she said

-Please Amy, don't be upset anymore. After all, it's not like I've kissed a different woman. You two are the same person.

-From another universe...

-Amy you know that I love you and I wouldn't cheat you ... not even with yourself ... from another universe.

-Okay, - she said with a small smile.

-I wish I were with you to kiss you and show you how much I love you.

-Oh God, this is so weird-Howard said from the sofa as He never imagined listening to Sheldon say something like that- And perturbing.

-Oh grow up Howard -said trying to ignore the engineer who was making faces- I miss you.

-And I miss you too. But Leonard told me it would take you a few days to return.

-Yes and speaking of that you have to help me.

-To do what?

\- Do you still have the pair of monkeys you were teaching sign language?

-Yes.

-I need you to get the monkeys into Leonard's car and ask them to attack him.

-You won't be talking serious, are you?" Howard said, looking at him incredulously.

-I'm talking very seriously- He said without stopping looking at his wife- Will you do it?

-Why do you want me to do that to Leonard?-She ask confused by what her husband explained the joke that Leonard had done.

\- Then will you help me?

-Count on it, baby.

-You two are definitely crazy- Howard looked at them with some fear and both began to laugh.

-Relax Howard. Amy knows I'm kidding.

\- So ... you will not take revenge on Leonard?

-Of course. But I won't do anything so dangerous, I'm not crazy. My mother has tested me.

-It's amazing,- Howard said after checking all the formulas that Sheldon had worked on for the last couple of hours.

-Do you understand it?- Asked Sheldon, somewhat surprised.

-I have no idea- He admitted with a shrug-But I can see they're quite complicated.

-They are.

\- And with this you can return to your time?

\- That's right, I just need to write another equation and then start working on the clock- He turned to Howard- But I'm starving and I'm a little tired.

-Don't worry, the boys must be coming -said Howard after checking the time in his watch- Today is tacos's day.

-Tacos?

-Yes, it's a Mexican food. In your universe, there aren't?

-Of course, but it is not something that we usually eat.

-Well, you should. They're delicious.

-Are you sure they were coming? - Sheldon asked 10 minutes later.

-Raj says they just went to pick the food and they're coming.

-Well, in what we expect the others... Tell me how Ramona stole my job.

-It was very funny really- Howard said smiling when remembering everything- That woman is completely crazy.

\- Why what you say? The Ramona of my universe is very intelligent.

-This Ramona too and that's why we didn't realize she was crazy until she kidnapped you ... well to the other Sheldon.

-Really?

-Yes, she was living here for a while and she was helping Sheldon to win a Nobel Prize and when he made a breakthrough she wanted to take the credit and Sheldon didn't allow it.

-That also happened to me.

-And then Ramona followed him for weeks until she kidnapped him.

-How did you find him?

-Leonard and Raj tracked Sheldon's cell phone to an abandoned building and notified the police.

-Wow, that's ... -Sheldon imagined how scared his other self must have been- How long ago that happened?

-Four years ago and Sheldon promised that he would never work with anyone else again, even if it was for the sake of science. And we were forbidden to invite strangers to the apartment.

-But what about Amy?

-When we arrived that night that they met they were sitting here on the couch talking as if they were lifelong friends and Sheldon seemed so ... happy- Sheldon of the future smiled- So we didn't even bother him for breaking his own rules.

-I'm glad to know that in any universe I break my own rules for Amy.

-It seems. And we are surprised that they are not together yet because we are sure that both are in love.

-I'm sure of that too- He smiled- Wait a minute, you say that it was a funny storie

-Funny for us...no for Sheldon. You should see his face when someone mentioned Ramona. It's hilarious.

-I don't think you should be joking with that.

-Yes, Penny said that is cruel to him.

-It is.

-But he is cruel to me, so...

-The food is here- Raj announced, opening the door.

-It was time, said Sheldon of the future.

-You're in my place, - his younger version said with a frown.

-Wow, you were not lying- a man with black hair and almost as tall as Sheldon said looking at Raj -I can not believe there are now two Sheldon.

-Who are you? -Asked future's Sheldon.

-You didn't tell me about me?" The man asked looking at Raj and he shook his head.-I'm Alfred, Rajesh's fiancé.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is the next chapter, let me know what you think**

-What?- Sheldon looked at the man and then at Raj.

-I'm Alfred, Raj's fiancé- the man repeated, extending his hand in greeting.

-But ... you're a man.

-Yes, I am- said Alfred lowering his hand and not knowing what to think of the attitude of this Sheldon.

-And ... you're going to marry Rajesh-Alfred nodded-You ... a man.

-Yes Sheldon, Raj is going to marry a man-Leonard went to the sofa and sat down- Why are you so surprised?

-In your universe there are no ... gays?- Howard asked curiously.

-Of course, it's just that ... -he turned to see Raj and Alfred -It's kind of weird.

-Weird?- Raj frowned and Sheldon could tell he was annoyed.

-Don't misunderstand me, I'm not judging you, but in my universe you ... you're married to a woman and well ...

-I'm married to a woman? -Raj looked somewhat uncomfortable- I think all women are beautiful but I've never been interested in any of them ... in that way.

-Yes and of us four you were the one who had the most sexual partners.

-All women?

-Well, once Howard and you ...

-No! - shouted the Howard of that time away from Raj- He and I had ...?

-Oh no, relax. There was a woman with you.

-Ah, then it's fine- said Howard, sitting down again.

-I think that after this absurd conversation we should start eating- Sheldon said tired of trying to ignore everyone.

-Yes, you're right- said his other self. -And it's a pleasure to meet you.- He gave Raj's fiancé a handshake.

-Did you bring the food?- Penny asked, opening the apartment door.

-Penny, it's 6:30, obviously we brought the food-Sheldon rolled his eyes.

-It's looks delicious.-She walked over to the table while Leonard stand up to pull a chair for Penny.

-Thank you- she said with a smile.

-You two look ridiculously in love like the Leonard and the Penny of my time," Sheldon commented. "I don't understand why you aren't together.

-What?- Leonard and Penny looked at each other. -We're not in love.

\- Are you sure? Because I think ...

-Penny-the younger Sheldon looked at the blonde- I thought you would come with Amy.

-Sheldon ... -Penny put his plate on the table- After what happened yesterday, do you think Amy would come?

-Well…

-You told her you didn't want to see her again.

-Yes, but ...

-And today I talked to her and ... she really intends to fulfill it. She didn't even want to come to see movies in my apartment

-Where are you going?- Leonard asked when he saw Sheldon standing up.

-I'm going to look for Amy.

-Don't you finish eating first?

-No, I have to fix this. I need Amy in my life again, "he said before closing the apartment door.

-Who is he and what did he do with the real Sheldon?" Alfred looked rather surprised.

-I know, it was very romantic- said Raj smiling.

-And he said you were a hippie in love- Leonard said, looking at old Sheldon.

-But don't make fun of him, that way he doesn't change his mind about Amy.

-Don't worry, we will not make fun of him ... or maybe a little- Howard said and everyone laughed.

They were talking about what they did during the day and Sheldon told them he could go home in a few days.

-Then, if it doesn't bother you, I'll stay a couple more nights here," he said looking at Leonard.

-No way. You can be as long as you want.

-You know? There was a time when I wished none of us had a girlfriend so we could play video games and watch movies without annoying interruptions and have dinners like these.

-You expected everyone to stay single forever?- Penny asked.

-I saw them go out with girls and they failed miserably, so I assumed that none would succeed in having successful relationships-He shrugged.

-And you never tried to separate any of the boys from his girlfriend?

-Actually no, I even tried to make Leonard's relationship with a doctor successful.

-Doctor like you or real?- Sheldon and the boys frowned.

-Real. And I thought it was great to have a doctor in the department, but Leonard ruined everything.

-How did I ruin it? Leonard asked curious.

-Well you ... -in that moment his cell phone started ringing and he took it out of his pocket- Hello dear-he said with a smile when he saw his wife.

-Hello my sweet babbo

-Sweet babbo?-The boys seemed funny and Sheldon ignored them.

-We are all having dinner and I thought maybe you would like to say hello.

-Amy, it's been a while since we got together and they had to do it right when I'm not there? Sheldon looked somewhat disappointed.

-That's why we did it- said Howard's voice about the future.

-Very funny Wolowitz.

-What?- The younger version looked confused.

-Not you, the Howard of my time.

-I am there? Can I see myself?

-I don't think it's a good idea- said Sheldon, who just wanted to talk to his wife.

-Sheldon, don't be impolite with the guys and project us to see everything.

-Well-he said reluctantly as he placed the phone on the floor and a bunch of holograms appeared.

-Incredible,-said Howard from the past, looking at his older version.-I'm still very handsome.

-And look at you, so young and handsome,- said the other Howard.

-Who is she?- Young Howard asked, looking at Bernadette.

-I'm Bernadette. Your wife-she said smiling.

-Wooow you're very beautiful-Howard looked happier- How did I do to marry you?

-It's a long story we don't have time for-Sheldon said.-And now if you'll excuse me...-He was about to pick up the phone from the floor when two other smaller holograms appeared.

-Hi Uncle Sheldon- said one of the girls with a smile.

-Halley I told you that you should be taking care of your cousins.

-I know, but Nahid wanted to come for more cookies -said the bigger girl holding the little girl's hand- Hi Uncle Sheldon, I hope you come back soon.

-I hope so too, little lady- said Sheldon.

-Well, go back to the room with the others.

-Yes mom.

-But I want cookies-the girl complained.

-What do you think if tomorrow we go for your favorite ice cream? -Raj said.

-Really? -Raj nodded and the girl hugged him happily-Thanks daddy.

-Now go with your cousin-the little girl nodded and the two girls disappeared.

-Do I have a daughter?-Asked the younger Raj, who had not looked away since he heard the girl's name.

-Yes.

-Is beautiful.

-She is.

-And Halley is my daughter?- Young Howard asked.

\- Sometimes I doubt it because she doesn't look like anything to you, but Bernadette assures it so ...

-Sheldon! How many times have I told you not to say that-his wife reminded him.

-Sorry.

-And what about us? - Leonard asked pointing to Penny and him.

-Well ... -Penny of the future caressed his prominent belly.

\- Is our only child?

-We have a 5-year-old boy-Leonard said.

-But Sheldon told us we've been married for years," Penny said.

\- In this universe I didn't want to have children, but after seeing the children of Bernie and the son of Amy ... I realized that I also wanted a baby.

-And we have never been happier-said her husband kissing her cheek.

-For two people who are not in love they seem very interested in knowing about their possible life together- Raj whispered to Alfred who simply nodded.

After that they were all talking for a while until they realized that it was getting late and those of the future had to return to their homes.

-Leonard, can I go to your room to talk to my wife?-Sheldon asked.

-Sure.

-I can't believe how beautiful my future wife and daughter are! - Howard couldn't stop smiling.

-My daughter is beautiful too, don't you think?" he turned to see his fiancé who had stood up. -Where are you going?

-I have to go.

-What? Why?

-I ... it's ... it's the best.

-The best?- Raj stood up too. -What are you talking about?-But he did not get an answer because Alfred left the apartment. -Did anyone understand what happened?"

-No idea. But you must go after him- advise Penny.

-You're right-Raj was going to call the elevator but he thought that if he ran down he would have more chance to reach Alfred- Wait-shout Raj to see his fiancé about to leave the building.

-What do you want, Rajesh?

-You can explain to me why you leave without any apparent reason.

-I ...-he sigh-I've always known how much you like children.

-Yes and what?

-And when you saw that little girl you looked so happy

-Well, it's because she's my daughter.

\- I understand that. And with me you can never have children.

-Yes, but ...

-So ... -Alfred took off the ring and left it in Raj's hand- Be very happy.

-You ... are you broking up with me?

-It's the best thing for both of us. That way you can have what you most want.

-I love you.

-I know, but I know you also want a child. And there is no way for us to have a child, so you are free - and before Raj could say anything else he ran out of the building.

Raj stood looking at the ring in his hand not knowing what to do.

"What happened to you?" Sheldon asked.

-Alfred broke up with me.

-Do you want to talk about it?

-No, I ... I'll go to my house. See you tomorrow. -Sheldon nodded as he watched his friend leave.

-How did it go with Amy?- Penny asked when he saw him enter.

-She didn't want to talk to me. She didn't even open the door for me-Sheldon looked pretty discouraged.

-And why did you take so long?

-I told her I wouldn't leave until I talked to her and she told me that she would call the police if I did not leave.

-Did she?

-Yes, but when the police were about to take me, she stopped them and make me promised in front of them that they wouldn't go back to their apartment.

-I will speak with her. She shouldn't have done that.

-I deserve that.

-Maybe, but even so she shouldn't do that.

-It's okay. And now if you excuse me, I'll go to my room.

-He really loves her, doesn't he?" Howard asked when Sheldon disappeared.

-That seems-said Leonard feeling a little bad to see his roommate like that.


	7. Chapter 7

-Come in - Amy said without taking her eyes off the microscope after she heard a knock on her door.-What do you need...? Oh ... -The neurobiologist turned and saw Sheldon moving toward her.

-Amy, I want...

-You has nothing to do here, Dr. Cooper.- She raised a hand to stop him from walking toward her.

-I need to talk with you.

-Did you forget that you promised the police that you would not come near me again?

-I have not forgotten it.

-Then you knows you has to go- she said, pointing to the door.

-I promised I wouldn't go near you in your building, nobody said anything about your office.

-Very well- Sheldon smiled because he thought she would let him talk to her- In that case I will go to look for security to banned you from entering my laboratory -he started to walk towards the door but Sheldon took her arm to stop her- You are hurting me- she complained and Sheldon released her immediately.

-Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.

-Well, you would had thought about that a few days ago when you decided you didn't want to see me again- she turned around to leave the lab but Sheldon took it gently with his hand- Do you want me to start shouting until security appears?

-That won't be necessary-he released her to avoid more problems.

-Go away.

-Please listen to what I'm going to say ... and if after listening to me you still want me to leave you and not see you again, I ... I'll accept it.

-I'm not interested in hearing what you're going to say.- she walked as far away from him as she could.

-Amy, please. You have to know that...

-I know exactly what you're going to say.

-Do you know?- Sheldon looked rather confused. If Amy knew what he felt for her ... Why was she acting that way? Maybe everyone was wrong and she did not have feelings for him.

-Yes. And I don't need you to tell me how disappointed you are of me and that I shouldn't have kissed the other Sheldon. Besides ... I don't care what you think of me anymore.

-Amy, that's not what...

-Now go- she said, pushing him out of her lab.

-No, Amy Wait…

-See you never Dr. Cooper- said before closing the door.

-I'm in love with you!- Sheldon shouted at the closed door, a couple of people passing by turned him around to see but he didn't care.

-What ... did you say? -Asked Amy opening the door again.

-I ... I have feelings for you and it is very likely that ... I'm in love with you-Amy opened her mouth but nothing came out of her lips- And I would understand if you did not feel ...

-Are you kidding, right?- Sheldon shook his head.

\- Can we enter your laboratory? - He ask after turning to the sides. - Everyone is watching us and I feel uncomfortable.

-You're right,- she stepped aside for Sheldon to enter and then closed the door again. They looked at each other for a few seconds without knowing what to say. -What did you say ... were you talking seriously?

-Yes, I'm in love with you.

-I don't believe you. You're just saying it because Penny or someone forced you.

-Why you do not believe me?

-A couple of days ago you told me you did not want to see me again and now suddenly you say you're in love with me.

-They made me realize that what I told you was wrong and I also realized what I really feel for you.

-Who helped you?

-You- Amy looked at him without understanding- Your version of the future.

\- How did you talk to her?

-She had called her Sheldon. That's why I went to Penny's apartment when you...

-She saw us too?- She ask, covering her face with her hands. -I feel terrible.- Amy sat down.-I should talk to her and explain.

-Relax. She is not upset- he crouched down and took Amy's chin with his hand to look at her.

-Can you forgive me?-Amy looked at him confused. -I shouldn't have talked to you that way, nor asked you never to see each other again.

-Only if you forgive me for kissing the other Sheldon.

-Of course-both smiled- So is everything all right between us?

-Yes.

-In that case, I'm going- he stood up- We'll see you tonight in my apartment at the usual time.

-Sheldon wait- Amy called him before he leaved, so he turned around- I'm also in love with you.

Sheldon walked over to her and gave her a brief kiss on the lips.

-That was nice- she said looking into his eyes with a smile.

-Good.

Sheldon of the future had decided to leave Leonard's apartment for a while, he had been locked there for almost three days and needed some fresh air, and this Sheldon did not use to drink tea because even though he searched the kitchen he did not find anything.

An hour later he returned to the apartment with all the necessary ingredients to prepare his favorite tea. He was heating up some water when his phone started ringing. He turned around and picked it up from the table where he had left it. He smiled when he saw that it was his wife who was calling him.

-Hello dear -said he with a smile.

"Daddy," said a little voice on the other side.

-Stephen Where is your mother?

-Mama went out to buy some things for dinner.

\- She told you to call me?

-No ... -the little boy admitted after a few seconds.

You know you shouldn't take someone's things without borrowing. "Sheldon frowned.

-I know, but ... -the boy seemed about to cry.

-Little koala, Are you okay? -Asked Sheldon that he wasn't a fan of seeing his children crying.

-It is ... is it true that you are trapped in another universe and you will never come back? -The little boy asked without avoiding crying.

-Who told you that?

-I'm heard my uncle Howard and my uncle Leonard talking about that.

-They're going to pay for this -whispered Sheldon-Stephen, Relax. It was a joke. I'll be back in a couple of days.

-Really?- The little boy wiped his tears with his sweater.

-Have I ever lied to you?- The boy shook his head.

-But my uncles...

-Listen, you trust in me, right?- Stephen nodded- Then don't believe what your uncles said.

-Okay daddy.

-Do you feel better?

-Yes, but ... I miss you.

-And I miss you too. Wait, where is your brother?

-In his room reading a geology book that Uncle Bert gave him last night.

-It has to be a joke - Sheldon said louder than he should have.

-Stephan, Elliott Where are you? - A voice was heard and the little one turned back.

-Mom is back. Goodbye dad. I love you

-Wait, let me talk to your mother.

-But ... she's going to scold me-Stephen seemed like he was going to cry again.

-I promise you, she won't scold you.

-Fine- Stephen ran to the kitchen where his mother was unpacking what she had bought.

-Oh, there you are. And your brother? -Amy asked with a smile when she saw her youngest son

-Dad want to talk with you- the child left the cell phone in his mother's hand and then ran away.

-But what ... -Amy looked confused towards where her son left.

-Amy, Amy, Amy- the woman turned to see the screen of her cell phone and saw her husband.

-Hey baby- she said smiling. She notice that Sheldon was serious- What do you have? Is something wrong with the clock? "She ask worriedly.

-No, everything is fine with that. I will be back soon.

-I'm glad to hear that, - she said with a smile. -Then why are you so serious?

Sheldon told her what Stephen had heard and how he had reacted.

-I'm going to talk to them,- his wife promised. -They should be more careful with what they say when the children are around.

-And how is it that Elliott is reading a geology book?- he ask with a grimace.

-Well, about that…

-Sheldon, good you are here!-Howard said after opening the door of 4A- Oh, sorry I had not seen that you're busy. Hi Amy.

-Hi Howard,- she greeted him with a smile.

-I'll come back in a while and I'll leave you to talk.

-It is not necessary, Howard. It's almost time for dinner and I have to start preparing dinner or my little geniuses will start complaining that I don't respect the schedules.

-Who knows who they look like?- Sheldon teased. -See you soon dear.

\- See you soon baby. Goodbye Howard - a second later he hung up the call.

-I suppose you want me to tell you about Bernadette, is not it?" Sheldon asked as he went back to preparing his tea.

-Please.

-All right- he take out a teabag and look at the man in front of him- Do you want me to make you a cup of tea?

-I've never drink it, but it sounds good.

An hour later Howard was even more delighted with the idea of marrying Bernadette.

\- Do you know where she works?

-Obviously

-Then let's go once.- He stood up excitedly.

-I do not even know if in this universe she works in the same place.

-Well, we can go and ask.

-Howard ...

-Sheldon, please. She is the perfect woman for me. I really want to know her.

-Well,- agreed Sheldon. -But if things don't work, I don't want you to complain.

-I promise,- he said, almost running to the door.

-Is she here?- Howard asked when they were in the parking lot of a huge company. Sheldon rolled his eyes at the obvious question.

-Yes, now go and find out if she works here.

\- You aren't coming with me?- he ask nervously.

-That's not part of the deal.

-Please.

-Fine! -Both men got out of the car- Wait ...

-What happened?

-It will not be necessary to enter.

-Sheldon you said you would come with me ...

-I know- he interrupted him- But it is not necessary. Bernadette is there- said pointing to a blonde who was getting into a car.

-Now what do we do?-Sheldon shrugged.-I know. Get in the car.

-Good, let's go back to the apartment.

-We will not go back to the apartment. We going to follow her, -he said with a smile.

-Are you crazy? What if she realized we are following her and call the police?

-She will not notice.

-I don't want to risk it.

-Sheldon for the love of god get in the car -shout Howard.

-Okay but you didn't have to shout at me.

They were following her for 20 minutes in which Sheldon stepped out the window to see if the police were not following them.

-I told you nothing would happen,- Howard told him when they saw Bernadette parking.

-I'm not sure yet.

\- Where is she going?

-I don't know.

-Oh this can not be possible -said Howard

-What?- Howard pointed to where Bernadette was hugging a man. When they separated, Sheldon could see the man's face- Stuart?


	8. Chapter 8

-Stuart? - Howard turned to see Sheldon- Do you know him?

-Of course, you don't?

-No, I had never seen him in my life.

-Oh sure. You don't read comics.

-What does that have to do?- Howard asked, increasingly disillusioned.

-In my universe, Stuart is the owner of a comic book store we went to all the time and he's a good friend of us.- Howard looked over to where Bernadette smiled happily at that Stuart.-And he also lived with you for a few years.

\- With my mother and me?

-With Bernadette and you.

-Don't tell me that in your universe Bernadette leaves me for him - Howard looked at Sheldon with concern.

-No. Bernadette has always been very much in love with you and you are happy together.

-Then our destiny is to be happy in this universe too- Howard took off his seatbelt and opened the car door.

-What are you doing?

-I'm going to talk to Bernadette.

-And what are you going to tell her? That in another universe are married and happy?

-Of course not. She would think I'm crazy.

-Well, then get in the car again and let's get out of here.

-No. First I'll talk to her- He close the car door and cross the street while Sheldon takes off his seatbelt.

-I'm sure she would rejected him and I'll have to be there... to tell him I told you- Sheldon said to himself before crossing the street to follow Howard.

-Excuse me,- said Howard, approaching where Stuart and Bernadette were. They both turned around. -Would you mind if I talked to your girlfriend for a second?- Stuart asked.

-No problem and ... she's not my girlfriend.

-Thank God,- whispered Howard.

-Excuse me, did you say something?- Bernadette asked, looking confused at the man in front of her.

-No, no, I...

-Bernadette, I see you inside-said Stuart pointing to the entrance of a restaurant.

-I catch you in a while- she smiled at her friend and then looked at the man- Do I know you?

-No. I'm ... Howard Wolowitz- extended his hand and Bernadette narrowed it for a couple of seconds- And I ...

-Howard- Sheldon stood behind his friend and he closed his eyes for the interruption.

-He is Sheldon, a friend. Just ignore him.

-Okay- said Bernadette feeling increasingly uncomfortable with the rare situation she was in.

-What I wanted to tell you before I was interrupted is that ... you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and you seem to be very sweet.

-Oh thanks. That's very nice. -Bernadette blushed.

-And I know you don't know me and this can be a little weird ...

-It is- Bernadette admitted with a smile.

-Give me time, I can be even weirder,- he said jokingly and smiled happily when he saw Bernadette laughing.

-You're funny,- Bernadette said, surprising both Sheldon and Howard.

-Thanks- he smiled- Would you like to go out with me one day?

-Howard, right? -He nodded- You seem a very nice person but I ...

-Please, let's have a date so that I fall completely in love with you and then you can reject me and break my heart.

-Howard, is that I ...

-Baby, good you're here-a tall, muscular man put a hand on Bernadette's shoulder and then lean and kiss her on the lips while Sheldon and Howard opened their eyes in surprise - And you who the hell are you? the man asked without releasing Bernadette.

-I…

-It's Howard and Sheldon, they are ... old friends -said Bernadette looking with a little sadness at Howard who suddenly looked paler- He is ...

-I'm Zack, her boyfriend.

-A pleasure- Sheldon answered without knowing what else to say.

-Yes Yes. Whatever. Let's go baby. -Zack took Bernadette's hand to start walking.

-Wait- stopped and looked at Howard- It was ... a pleasure to talk with you.

-Bernadette, you ... you're an amazing person- the blonde looked with a sad smile before her boyfriend took her arm to enter the restaurant.

-What are you waiting for?- Howard asked, looking at Sheldon after a few seconds of silence. -Say that you warned me and I didn't listen to you.

-No, I...I really regret it that things didn't work out for you.

-Where are you going?- Leonard asked, seeing that Penny was leaving her apartment just like him.

-I'm going to buy some food. Do you want to come with me?

-Of course, what do you have in mind to eat?

-Well, the truth is nothing. I was going to the supermarket and see if I wanted to prepare something.

-And why don't we better go to a restaurant to eat?

-Sounds good- Penny said, smiling. -By the way, where's Sheldon?

-Which one? -Asked with fun.

-It's true, there are two Sheldons,-she said, remembering the Sheldon of the future-Our Sheldon.

-He sent me a message that he was going to be late because he's going to spend the afternoon with his girlfriend.

-Whaaat?- Penny tripped over her own feet in surprise and almost fell off the stairs if it had not been for Leonard who reacted quickly and managed to hold her.

-Are you okay?- He ask without releasing her while Penny nodded slightly.

-Thank you for saving me.

-It was nothing.

-You are my hero- Penny put her hands around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

-So...- Leonard said after a few seconds of looking Penny in the eyes.-Where do you want to go to eat?"

-You saved me- she released Leonard and she finished down the stairs- You can choose the place.

-I know an excellent place with good food and music to dance.

-Are you going to dance?-Penny asked, raising an eyebrow.

-Yes.

-I doubt it.

-You'll see,- said Leonard, opening the door of his car to Penny.

-Are you sure you don't want to go up and have a hot beverage to drink?- Sheldon looked worriedly at Howard when they stopped outside his building.

-No thanks. I want ... I want to be alone -sigh- Since that apparently is my destiny.

-I'm sure things will be better.

-Thank you for trying to cheer me up. Goodbye.

-Goodbye.- Sheldon watched as Howard drove off in his car and was about to enter the building when he heard someone say his name, turned and saw Rajesh.

-Hello Sheldon. I need to talk with you.

-What do you want?

-I want you to tell me about my life in your universe.

-Oh no, I will not do that- Sheldon refused before climbing the stairs.

-Wait!- Raj ran after him until they reached the apartment. Fortunately, Raj caught up with him when he tried to open the door. -Why do not you want to tell me about my life?

-Because I told Howard about his and he end up with a broken heart and I don't have the intention to see the same thing happen to you.

-I already have a broken heart! Alfred doesn't want to know anything about me.

-And you want me to tell you about your wife so you can look for her?

-No! I have no interest in knowing who she is ...

-So?

-I do not know ... Maybe listening to the things I've done in your universe helps me find a way to make Alfred understand that I love him.

-All right. I'll tell you about it- he stepped aside for Raj to enter- But if you end up suffering even more it will not be my fault.

-Where did you learn to dance like that? - Penny looked surprised at her best friend.

-I take dance classes a long time ago.

-I did not know it.

-There are many things you don't know about me, love,- Leonard said and Penny opened her eyes when she hear that. "I meant...Penny ... I don't know why...-Penny took his face in her hands and kissed him for a few seconds.

-I'm sorry-Penny separated from him- I shouldn't have done that.

-Okay, it was ... a good kiss.

-It is that since the other Sheldon told us about our life together in his universe I haven't stopped thinking about ... what would happen ... if we tried.

-Penny ...

-I know, it's a stupid idea and we probably ruin our friendship.

-Penny,- he repeated, taking her by the hand. -I couldn't stop thinking about that either.

-Really?- Leonard nodded.-So?

-I think we should try- he said smiling at her while caressing her cheek.

-And that's all,-Sheldon said after telling Raj about his problem talking to the women, which kept him alone, so Howard and Bernadette gave him a dog. His double relationship with Claire and Emily and all the other girls until he met his wife- I don't think it was helpful.

-You're wrong- he stood up- I know what I have to do. Thank you.

He left the apartment and ran down the stairs. He had a plan and expected it to work in order to get Alfred back. An hour later he knock on the door of his ex-boyfriend's house.

-What are you doing here?-Alfred crossed his arms when he saw Raj. -I asked you not to look for me.

-I know, but ... I have the solution to our problem.

-We don't have any problems. You clearly want to be a father and being by my side you can never be.

-Yes, but ...

-You'll be an excellent father.

-Listen, I will not deny that I would like to have a daughter give her all my love, pamper her and play with her, but I love you and I do not want to give up on you.

-I know you love me, but ...

-I have the solution.- Raj reached down to lift a box from the floor.

-What is that?

-Open it-said smiling excited.

-It's a dog? She's cute -Alfred caressed the puppy that started licking his hand.

\- Her name is Honey and she's our dog.

-Raj ...

-Look, I know that a dog is not the same as having a child. But this way we will have someone to give love to, pamper her and play with her- he look at him for a few seconds- What do you say?

-I think Honey is the perfect name for our little princess- she gave him a brief kiss on the lips- I love you.

-And I love you, too.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the last chapter of this story. Thank you very much to all the people who read or comment. Especially to my dear friend Arizai who is always here to support me. Happy birthday sweetie!**

Are all arrived?" Penny asked as she ran into the apartment.

-Raj and Alfred are on the way- Leonard replied after Penny gave him a kiss on the lips.

Both Sheldon and Amy opened their eyes in surprise.

-What's happening between you? - Amy asked. Leonard and Penny looked at each other for a few seconds.

-Penny and I decided to start a relationship.

-Well, congratulations,- Amy said smiling. -Even though it hurts that you didn't tell me anything.-She looked at her best friend.

-I'm sorry, Ames, but it was just yesterday that everything happened and ...-she shrugged.

-It's fine, I understand it.

-I thought you loved each other like siblings -the Sheldon of the future commented with a smile.

-I wonder what made them change their minds?- Amy asked curiously.

-Maybe listening to us talk about our declaration of love created a hope for them that were lonely and sad,- young Sheldon answered looking at Amy.

-That is a very good explanation.

-That was not what happened- Leonard rolled his eyes- What happened ...

-We're here,-Raj said after opening the apartment door.

-And we regret to be late, but Honey made a mess in the house and we had to fix it- explained Alfred.

-Okay, Howard isn't here anyway.- Amy moved closer to Sheldon so that Alfred could sit on the sofa.

-Do you really think he's coming?- Raj asked.-I spoke with him in the morning and he still looked very depressed.

-He promised me- Sheldon said of the future. -He has to come.

While they waited for Howard to arrive, they talked about Raj and Alfred's wedding plans and even though old Sheldon was enjoying the conversation and wished he could return to his universe, so he looked at his watch and saw that almost one hour.

-I can not keep waiting for Howard-say Sheldon standing up.

-I'm sorry he didn't come to say goodbye," said Leonard.

-I really expected that he ...

-Great, you're still here-Howard said standing in the doorway- I thought you were gone.

-I was about to go-Sheldon approached and hugged him. He wasn't yet a fan of hugging others but Howard was his friend and he knew he needed comfort- Thank you for coming.

-Wow that was very nice-said Penny and Amy nodded in agreement.

-Well-Sheldon looked at the people in front of him- It was very ... interesting to meet you all and ...

-We're going to miss you, too.- Penny and Amy stood up and hug Sheldon, who gave them both a pat on the back.

-Thank you for making Sheldon and I realize we're in love.

-Amy, please. We are not hippies ...

-He thanks you, too- Amy said with a smile.

-You don't have to thank. Besides, I'm sure that eventually you two would had realize about your feelings and end up together- He look at Leonard and Penny who were holding hands- Just like you-both smiled.

-Thanks for making things even better between us- Raj said kissing Alfred's hair.

-I wish you to be very happy in your marriage- he turned around. -And Howard, I'm sorry things didn't turn out the way you thought, but ... you're a good person and I know you'll find someone.

-Thanks- he whispered without wanting to ruin the moment by saying that for him there would be no one better than Bernadette.

Sheldon took a couple of steps back and looked for the last time at the people in front of him. They had thanked him for changing their lives, but he was also grateful because he remembered how wonderful his group of friends was and how lucky he was to have them.

-I wish you a long life and prosperity- Sheldon said before pressing his watch and disappearing.

He felt his body hit something and tried to open his eyes but couldn't, a few seconds later he felt as he was surrounded by several people and mentally wish that he had reached his universe and time and not some extraterrestrial planet in which he was now a prisoner, a few seconds later, or at least it seemed to him he could open his eyes and he only saw a very white light and the figure of someone next to him who was looking at him.

-I'm dead?- He rubbed his hand over his eyes. -My mother was right and heaven exists? Are you an angel?

-Oh Sheldon ...- That voice sounded so sweet that it really had to be an angel.

-I think he was drugged in the other universe -said someone and then he started to laugh.

-Or he finally went crazy, - another voice said. Sheldon tried to sit down while the person next to him helped him.

-Are you okay?- His wife asked worriedly.

-Amy! -Sheldon hugged her with emotion.

-Welcome back, honey.

-I miss you so much-he answered without letting her go.

-And I miss you too- Amy kissed him for a few seconds until someone cleared his throat so they parted.

-I'm glad to see you, buddy-Leonard reached out to help him stand while Howard helped Amy.

-I am also happy to see you- he smiled at his friends and then looked at his wife- And the children?

-They're in the game room. I'll go for to them.

-I better see them when they all leave -said and Amy nodded.

-I think it's perfect because I want you to tell me all about my life in that universe- said Penny.

-I imagined that would happen- Sheldon rolled his eyes- And I will tell...- he walk to his place in the sofa when he notice something and closed his eyes with strength -Who was it? -He turned around and saw that his friends had retreated- Who stained my place?

-Sheldon, relax ...

-Well?- Sheldon ignored his wife as he waited for an answer.-If you don't tell me, you'll have to listen to my class about why you should not dirty other people's houses and how to remove stains.

-But Sheldon ...

-Now sit down while I look for the projector.

-Are you still happy to see him?- Penny whispered to her husband.

-Not anymore.

-I hear that!

A couple of hours later they all went home because the children had left the playroom because they were hungry and sleepy and their parents could not be happier to have the perfect excuse to leave.

-I think you were a little hard on them- Amy said as she watched Sheldon take off his clothes

\- Amy were warned and ignored - he fold the pants and leave it on a chair.

-Although I must say I missed the Sheldon leader of the group," she said, biting his lip.

-Are you trying to seduce me?-He asked after a few seconds of looking at his wife.

-That's right," she said, kneeling on the bed.

-Good, because it worked- Sheldon put his arms around her and began to kiss her.

-Ready.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

-Of course I am.

\- Don't you think it will be dangerous if we try together?

-Of course not- wiped the sweat from the forehead- The worst that can happen is that our bodies are divided in two- Amy opened her eyes horrified and Sheldon smiled- Bazinga.

-It was not funny!-Amy gave him a light tap on the arm. -Then we'll show up at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment?

-You mean Sheldon and Amy's

-Do you really think they're living together?-she asks, arching her eyebrow.

-I'm sure.

-Well, I don't think so.

-You want to bet?" Sheldon asked smiling.

-Very well. Let's bet

-If our versions of the other universe live together, when we return you will put on Leia's costume.

-I remind you that you broke it-Sheldon blushed.

-I'm talking about the bikini.

-Sheldon, I have not used it for years. I'll look ridiculous!

-You will look very beautiful.

-Well, but if they don't live together you'll have to prepare the children's breakfast for a month.

-One week.

-Two.

-Deal. Now, are you ready to go? -Amy took his hand and she nodded as they both disappeared.

They appeared in the middle of 4A and the first thing they saw was Sheldon kissing Amy on the couch

-It's only been 6 months since they've been together and look at them," said Sheldon amused.

\- It took us 4 years - Amy saw how Sheldon lay on the other Amy while she put her hand inside his shirt - and 10 months.

-I told you they live together-said Sheldon happily.

-That doesn't prove ... -Amy saw how the other Sheldon began to lift the skirt of his younger version- Wow- she exclaimed louder than she thought when she saw that Sheldon and Amy separated blushing.

-You're back,- the young Amy said surprised.

-Yes, after months the boys and I managed to adjust the clock and now I can travel in time without problems-said Sheldon

-So we decided to come and see you. Although we didn't imagine that we were going to interrupt you- their younger versions blushed- Where are the others?

-Raj and Alfred are on their honeymoon- said Amy.

-So Leonard is in the apartment with Penny?- Sheldon asked trying to confirm if he still lived in 4A.

-Penny had a dance audition and Leonard ...

-Leonard went to New Jersey- Sheldon ended up for his girlfriend.

-Is he doing some research?

-No. Now he works there.

-Why?- Amy asked surprised-What about Penny? Sheldon told me they were dating.

-And so it was, but two months ago at a university party Leonard got drunk and ... slept with Leslie Winkle- Sheldon and Amy from the future were surprised by that- Everyone found out and Leonard and Penny had a very strong fight.

-At the end Leonard decided that the best thing for all was that he left...He has been in New Jersey for a month.

They talked a little more about Leonard and Penny until Sheldon remembered Howard, who apparently they almost did not see anymore.

-And you know where he is now?

-Give me another drink, please.

-Right away, sir- a few seconds later the bartender left the drink in front of him, took a sip and grimaced in disgust.

-You don't look like the kind of person who likes to drink- said a voice behind him.

-I was told it's a good way to forget- he answer without looking.

-And what do you want to forget? - The woman sat next to him and Howard looked at her surprised.

-Bernadette.

-Hello Howard -he smiled- I wasn't sure if it was you when you entered, but I'm glad I'm not wrong.

-What are you doing here?

-I came to eat with a co-worker and then I saw you pass.

-I don't mean here in the restaurant, I mean... Why are you talking to me? I don't think your boyfriend likes you ...

\- I don't have a boyfriend anymore.

-No?- Bernadette shook her head.

-After you and I talk, I couldn't to stop thinking about how special I feel in a minute with you, something that my boyfriend hadn't done in the year we had been together. I talked to him and for a while it was nice but ... one night, we argued and ... he hit me.

-That son of... Howard clenched his fists and looked at her. -Are you okay?

-Yes. That night I walked away from him and I have not seen him since then

-I wish I could do something to make you feel better.

-There is something you can do.

-What?

-Is the date you promised me still standing?-He nodded with a smile.

-That was wild - said Amy still agitated on the chest of her husband.

-It was- confirmed Sheldon kissing Amy's hair.

-I'm happy you were right about Sheldon and Amy living together.

-I'm always right, dear.

-Of course- he stayed silent for a while until Amy looked at Sheldon -What do you think?

-I was thinking about Leonard and Penny and I'm sorry things did not work out between them.

-I'm sorry too.

-And that made me think about the years that they presume to had a better relationship than ours, at least in this universe ... but now I realize that it does not matter if took us a year or eight ... I'm sure that you and I... are together in all the universes-he said with a smile.


End file.
